


Cyran Privateers and other Songs of the Last War

by BatSuitClad



Series: Eberron Resources [1]
Category: Barrett's Privateers (Song), Eberron
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSuitClad/pseuds/BatSuitClad
Summary: Songs sung by or about warriors who fought in The Last War. And our deepest sympathies go out to all Cyrans who lost love ones on the tragic day of Mourning.
Series: Eberron Resources [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cyran Privateers and other Songs of the Last War

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just meant as a resource and repository for dnd parodies for my Eberron game.
> 
> That being said, feel free to use these songs in your own campaign. And if you enjoy them, leave a review. I love reading them.

[Verse 1]  
Oh, twas in YK 988  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
A letter of marque came from the Queen  
To the scummiest vessel I've ever seen  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 2]  
Oh, Elcid Barrett cried the town  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
For twenty brave men all fishermen who  
Would make for him the Owlbear's crew  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 3]  
The Owlbear sloop was a sickening sight  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
She'd a list to the port and her sails in rags  
And a gnome in the scuppers with the staggers and jags  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 4]  
On the Queen's birthday we put to sea  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
We were 23 days to the Karnathi Bay  
Pumping like madmen all the way  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 5]  
On the 26th day we sailed again  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
When a bloody great Karn hove in sight  
With our cracked war staffs we made to fight  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 6]  
Now the Karnathi lay low down with gold  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
She was broad and fat and loose in the stays  
But to catch her took the Owlbear two whole days  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 7]  
Then at length we stood two cables away  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
Our cracked war staffs made an awful din  
But with one fire ball, the Karns stove us in  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers

[Verse 8]  
The Owlbear shook and pitched on her side  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
Barrett was smashed like a bowl of eggs  
And the Main truck carried off both me legs  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
But I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers.

[Verse 9]  
So here I lay in my 28th year  
How I wish I was in Metrol now  
It's been 10 years since we sailed away  
And I just made Breland yesterday  
Thrice damn them all! I was told  
We'd cruise the seas for Karnathi gold  
We'd cast no spells, shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Brellish pier  
The last of the Cyran Privateers


End file.
